Seraphic or Demonic
by Deducible Shadowhunter
Summary: Three girls find out they are shadowhunters and get the privilege to live with the New York shadowhunters! Rated M just in case. Weekly or even biweekly updates since I have most of it written! Usually on Tuesday's and Thursday's unless I know I won't be able to then I'll do it the day before.
1. Prologue

∞ Prologue ∞

"I don't want to go babysit some girl! Why can't Alec go?" Jace complained.

"She's not just some girl, and you know this isn't an easy babysitting job-this is serious. We have reason to believe she and her two friends are shadowhunters," Isabelle starts, "God, I'm starting to sound like Mom," she groans audibly.

"But why can't Alec go instead?" Jace whined.

"Because Alec's off at Magnus's and Magnus told me that if I called Alec about a mission or a demon hunt or even a routine sweep at Pandemonium, he'd make me fat. Plus, he and Alec never have any time alone anymore. It makes both of them crazy. And then there's the fact that you can charm the girls _much _better than he can. _And _-"

"Okay, okay! I get it Izzy. You obviously must think I'm just sexier than Alec so the girls will love me more. Gosh, you don't have to beg," he replied, sarcasm heavy in his voice and a smirk playing on his lips. Isabelle threw her hands up in the air and cried, "_What_ are we going to do with you, Jace?!"

"I can think of a few things," Clary said, hopping onto the Institute's kitchen counter, "but you shouldn't be here for them, Izzy." Isabelle winced and said, "Eww, Clary, mental pictures. TMI, much? By the Angel, he's my _brother_! Back to the assignment-" Jace's voice cut into the conversation once again, "Why do I have to go _this_ weekend. Clary and I have plans." Jace moved around to stand next to where Clary was perched on the edge of the counter. Isabelle groaned again. "Jace, God, how many times am I going to have to explain this to you? You are _so_ daft!" This is where Jace cuts in. "Daft? Are you using all these fancy words because of that british gut you're dating?"

"They broke up," Clary butts in.

"Really Isabelle? How many boys does that make it this month? Three?" Jace taunts.

"Jace, shut up," Clary scolds.

"Back on topic, you have to go _this_ weekend because the girls will be together. Plus, their parents are gone on some mundie vacation thingy. We don't need to deal with adults asking questions and getting in our way. Are we done here now?"

"Nope," he responded, grinning impishly, "What about their parents? Are they in the registry? Why haven't they told the girls what they are?"

"Who knows. There are so many possibilities. They may not even know. They could have had a love affair or one night stand with a shadowhunter and not known it."

"Got it."

"Now are we done?"

"Why? Do you have another date?"

"Jace Wayland, you are such an ass!" Isabelle complains, storming out of the room. Jace turns to look innocently at Clary, but she says, "She's right you know." Jace just shrugs and says, "Maybe, but you like it when I'm ass-y." He pulls the fiery red headed girl down into a kiss as she laughs.


	2. Golden Eyed Demon or Angel?

Chapter 1 - Golden Eyed Demon...or Angel?

∞ **Natalie ∞**

"Come on Natalie. Why do you keep staring out the window?" asks Rily.

"I keep thinking I see a flash of gold outside, but when I look there is nothing out there," I say.

"It's probably just one of our reflections. Now come back over here before the avocado falls off your face," Bella responds.

"I guess," I say as I walk back to the counter.

"Isn't it nice to have a weekend to ourselves? No parents or siblings. I can't wait to move out," says Rily.

"Me too," I say.

"You're preaching to the choir sister," Bella says.

"Let's go back to my room," I offer. We file out of the bathroom and up the stairs. Once in my room we resume the tumblr positions with our laptops on our laps. Rily's on tumblr, Bella's reading fanfiction, and I'm watching my favorite youtubers. Out of the corner of my eye, I see it again- a flash of gold.

"What the hell?" I say out loud and run to the window and look out. I saw that flash of gold again. Do you see anything out there?" I ask and Rily and Bella come running to the window. After a few seconds, Rily says, "Everybody look to your left without turning your head. Do you see the pair of eyes looking at us, too?"

∞ **Jace ∞**

I have been watching the girls all day-ever since their parents left_. I can't believe they would leave their kids alone. I guess, in the real world, without all the demons, there is not nearly as much stuff to worry about_. That girl, Natalie, has the keenest vision. She keeps noticing me randomly. I have to be careful with her. When they go upstairs, I follow them, using a tree to climb onto the roof. I let my mind drift, soon realizing my mistake as Natalie shouts something. Suddenly, all three of them are at the window. And of course they're staring right at me.

∞ **Natalie ∞**

"Those are human eyes aren't they?" asks Bella.

"I told you I saw something!" I exclaim.

"Yes, those are human eyes," Rily says slowly, "Which means someone's been stalking us all day. So what do we do?"

"Open the window and talk?" Bella suggests.

"He's been stalking us all day, I saw we call the police," I say.

"There is a screen. I say we talk; find out why they've been watching us," Rily says.

"I guess…" I say hesitantly. Rily opens the window and says, "Hey, person on our roof, come here." The person walks over to the screen. "Who are you and what are you doing staring in our window at (she checks her watch) eight thirty at night?"

"I'm Jace," he says after a moment of hesitation.

"And what are you doing looking in our window?" Rily asks again.

"Watching you," Jace says like that makes everything perfectly clear.

"No duh, but why?" I ask.

"It might be better if you let me come in and explain," Jace offers.

"Um, no. You could murder or rape us or something," Bella says.

"Then you'll never know why I've been watching you."

"We're calling the cops if you don't start explaining right now," I threaten.

"Then I'll leave and you'll be clueless about who I am or what I want. And I can tell that would kill you. You need answers. And I'm perfectly willing to give them if you'll trust me enough to meet me down at your front door." We pull away from the screen to talk.

"Every inch of me is yelling to call the cops," I say.

"Me too, but I really want answers," Bella says.

"Okay, so we meet him at the door and have a phone in hand, ready to call the 911 if he does anything suspicious. I'm really curious as to what he's been doing," Rily suggests.

"Fine," I say and Rily moves back to the window, where Jace is still standing.

"Get off the roof and go down the front door," Rily says. She closes the window and we walk down the stairs to the front door.

∞ **Jace ∞**

I can't believe the girls don't trust me. I'm a trustworthy guy- and I have a persuasion rune on. I should have convinced them of everything I said, as soon as I said it. The fact that I didn't helped my case against them being shadowhunters. Also, the fact that they could see me- glamour runes don't work on other shadowhunters. I was starting to get worried. What if they didn't believe me, or didn't let me in, or worse- called the cops. I was kind of happy when the girls caught me. Now, I can tell them what they are and they can either come or stay. Either way, my work will be done and I can get back to Clary and the lazy weekend I promised her. Finally, they decided to let me in. I jump from the roof to the ground- a drop that would have killed most people- and walked up the stairs to the front door. The girls meet me there but won't let me go any further until I explain.

"Answer all of our questions, answer them truthfully, and answer them quickly. Then maybe we'll believe you," Rily says.

"How did you get on our roof?" Bella asks.

"I climbed up a tree," I answer.

"Why have you been watching us?" Natalie asks.

"Okay, look, let me start from the beginning," I say.

"Fine, but make it quick," Bella says.

"Okay, you know my name is Jace-," I start, "My sister told me to come watch you. Don't interrupt!" I say again when Natalie opens her mouth to say something. "She said I had to see if you showed any signs of being a…shadowhunter," I say reluctantly- I know it will be bring on a load of questions and it does. All three girls start talking at once. "ENOUGH!" I shout, silencing them. "Let's get this over with. Questions?" All three girls ask at once. Over the noise I shout, "ONE AT A TIME!" They all get quiet.

"So you're trying to tell us shadowhunters are real?" she asks.

"Yup!" I say.

"That can't be true. They're just in books," she says.

"Oh, you've read the Mortal Instruments. That makes this a little harder," I say and all the girls look questioningly at me. "Those books are really documents- with stuff added of course. Cassandra Clare wasn't a shadowhunter, but she could see past the glamour. She had Sight. She was there when all of that happened and wrote it down. Somebody found it, thought she was writing a fiction book, and told her to get in published. She added some stuff in to make it a bit more interesting and not as real and did just that." There was a silence where the girls just sat there looking stunned. "So… no 'oh my gosh!' or, 'I love you Jace!'?" I ask.

"So…we're shadowhunters?" Bella asks.

"Yes, or at least I think so," I say.

"Why didn't our parents tell us?" Rily asks.

"I don't know. That is yet to be figured out," I answer.

"So, you're Jace? The Jace? From the books?" Bella asks.

"Yeah. Why?" I ask.

"No reason-," Bella starts, then she faints and I laugh. Natalie catches her and I stand up to carry her over to the couch. Natalie says, "I can't say I didn't see that coming."

"Haha, yeah, I might follow her example any second now," Rily says.

"Well, I guess it is a lot to take in," I say.

"Do I smell…oranges?" Bella asks coming to and Rily and Natalie start laughing.

"So what do you say?" I ask.

"About what?" Bella asks.

"Coming back to the Institute with me," I say.

"I don't know…" Natalie says.

"Natalie! Of course we will!" Rily says.

"Rily, just think. If our parents wanted us to go to the Institute and become shadowhunters don't you think they would have at least told us what we are?" Natalie says.

"Who cares!" Bella says.

"Why don't we wait for them to get back so we can ask them," Natalie offers.

"I guess. Jace, can you wait that long?" Rily asks.

"Yeah, but I have no where to stay," I respond.

"You can stay here!" all three girls say at once.

"I guess that would be fine," I say and the girls squeal in delight.

"Let me call Isabelle and tell her what's going on," I say as leave the room.

∞ **Clary ∞**

"What is taking him so long? He should have called by now!" I say.

"Don't worry, Jace can take care of himself," Alec reassures me.

"Hopefully," Isabelle mutters.

"He can. He's done this type of thing before," Alec says. Sometimes, I have to remind myself that they are _parabatai_ and that Alec knows Jace well enough to know when to worry about him. Just then, my phone rings.

"It's Jace!" I say.

"Answer it!" Alec urges.

"Hello!" I say answering my ringing phone.

"Hey, it's me! The girls caught me, but they let me explain and things are slowly unraveling," Jace says.

"Good! Wait, they let you explain? Most mundanes would have called the cops," I say. Isabelle gives me a questioning look and I hold up a finger to show that I would explain in a minute.

"Oh, they threatened to," Jace responded sounding almost amused.

"Why didn't they?" I ask.

"Because they wanted to know what I was doing. You know the saying curiosity killed the cat," Jace responds.

"So what's happening?" I ask.

"They want to know why their parents kept this from them, so I'm going to stay there this weekend so they can talk to their moms after they get back," Jace says.

"So, do you think they will come back with you?" I ask.

"Definitely. They have read the Mortal Instruments and freaked out when I told them it was all real," Jace says.

"Good. Alright, call me if something changes. If not, see you Monday," I say.

"Ok, stay safe and tell Izzy and Alec not to kill any big demons without me," he says sarcastically then hangs up. I hang up too and turn to see Alec and Isabelle looking at me.

"What's up?" Izzy asks.

"Not much. The girls caught him. Everything's okay, but he won't be back until Monday because the girls want to figure out what's going on with their parents and why the didn't tell them," I explain. After that Alec says he has somewhere to be and leaves the room without further explanation. "You know, he's been saying that a lot and we still don't know where he's going."

"Or do we. Every time he says that he goes to his room before going out and comes out looking all cleaned up. Meaning, he's been seeing Magnus," Isabelle concludes.

"You know, sometimes it's almost scary how well you know what's going on," I laugh


	3. Practically a Family Tree

Chapter 2 - Practically a Family Forest

∞ **Bella ∞**

The next few days pass pretty uneventfully. Jace starts filling us in on everything shadowhunter-y. The day our moms get back, we clean the house and get ready for the big revealing of information. Rily, Natalie, and I are in the kitchen, getting lunch ready, when Jace yells, "A car just pulled into your driveway!" We run to the front door where Jace is standing.

"Do you have a plan?" Jace asks.

"Nope," Natalie says.

"We're going to wing it," Rily says.

"Get back and wait in the living room for us," I say.

"Why?" Jace asks.

"Because they won't be very happy when they see a random boy standing in my front room," Natalie says and pushes him out of the room. Our moms walk up the steps and open the door. We all greet them and everything is going good until Natalie's mom starts to go into the kitchen. "Mom, before you go in there, there is something we need to tell you," Nat says.

"What did you do?" my mom asks, looking at me.

"It's not really something we _did_. More, really, we need to tell you," I answer. At that moment, Jace pops out of the kitchen.

"Tada!" he says like he just did a great magic trick. Of course, this does not go too well with our parents.

"Who's that?" asks Rily's mom.

"Jace," Natalie hisses.

"We'll explain everything, just be patient," Rily says.

"No. Tell us right or you will be in even bigger trouble than you're already in," my mom demands. A fight breaks out and over all the shouting Natalie yells, "We know about shadowhunters!" Everybody falls silent.

"Bella, is this another one of your book things? Whatever this boy told you…" my mom starts, breaking the quiet.

"I am not a boy! I'll have you know, I'm twenty- an adult," Jace interrupts.

"No, this isn't a book thing. Well, yes it is, but it isn't at the same time. Just let us explain," I say. I can tell I'm about to be slapped or something right when Jace intervenes. "Listen to them and let them explain."

"Oh, don't you go trying to use your persuatin runes on us. It won't work," Sherry demands.

"So you do know what I'm talking about!" I shout. So, we walk to the living room so we can explain. We tell them about our weekend and when we are done, our moms just sit there.

"So it's true? We really are shadowhunters?" Rily asks.

"Yes," Sherry sighs in defeat.

"So why didn't you tell us?" Rily asks.

"And why can't we find you on our records?" Jace asks.

"Just listen while we explain," Rily's mom, Shelly, says.

"We were Nephilim. Actually, we were kind of infamous in Paris, where we lived. We loved it until…" Natalie's mom, Jennifer, starts.

"Until what?" I ask.

"You've all read City of Lost Souls right? Yes, we know what the Mortal Instruments is about. As soon as you started talking about shadowhunters we read the books to make sure there was nothing in there that would jeopardize our cover. Anyways, do you remember Sebastian's attack?" Shelly asks. We all nod and she continues, "Your dads were killed that night."

"What?" Rily asks, clearly as shocked as I am.

"I was already pregnant with you that night. When your father biological father died, I realized that this life would be too dangerous for you. I changed my name, became a mundane, and remarried. We all did," Shelly finishes.

"Were you all pregnant?" I ask.

"No, but we all wanted kids and we realized it would be too dangerous for a baby, so we followed Shelly's lead," Jennifer says.

"So Bella and I have a mundane father and a Nephilim mother? And Rily's parents are both Nephilim and the dad she has right now is her step dad?" I ask.

"Yes," Shelly replies.

"Do our dads- step dads, whatever- know…?" I ask.

"They know they are our second husband and our first husbands died. Not that we are Nephilim," Shelly says.

"And does my 'dad' know I'm not…" Rily asks.

"He knows that I was married before and my husband died while I was pregnant," Shelly responds.

"Oh…" was all Rily could say.

"So are you French?" I ask.

"No, we all moved to Paris at some point in our lives," Jennifer answers.

"So, you thought it would be too dangerous to have kids and be Nephilim so you became a mundane? Just like that?" I ask.

"Yes, it was a hard decision, but we thought that's what would be best for you," Sherry says.

"You thought it would be best-?" Rily starts, but Jace cuts her off, "So, why can't we find you in our records? You said you were infamous in Paris."

"Like Shelly said, we changed our names," Sherry answers.

"What are your real names?" he asks.

"My name is Jules and that's Christine and Jacqueline," Sherry says pointing to Shelly then Jennifer.

"Were you ever planning on telling us what we are?" Bella demands.

"We didn't want to, but since we knew the day would eventually come, we kept our family rings and since it looks like you're going to follow in our footsteps, I think you should have them," Jennifer- Jacqueline answers.

"We never wear them, but we always have them with us," Sherry says. She pulls out a thick, bronze ring with a big R on it and flower petals all around it. She hands it to me.

"Really? I can have it?" I ask, not really sure if I want it. I don't exactly like my mom and don't really want anything to do with once I move out.

"Yes, it's customary for the descendent shadowhunter to take the family ring when they are the last ones from that family. Since we are not shadowhunters any more, I think you should have it. I think that goes for all of us," my mom says as the other moms nod in agreement. Jennifer pulls out a silver ring with an N on it and swords criss-crossing all around the band.

"Why is there an N on it? Our last name is Taylor," Natalie says.

"When I was a shadowhunter my last name was. I changed it when I remarried. Just like the other two. It's only right for you to have a shadowhunter name, though," Jacqueline responds holding out the ring for Natalie to take.

Shelly hands Rily a rose gold ring with an A and her ring had what looks like lightning surrounding it.

"So, what were your last names?" Jace asks looking at Sherry and Shelly.

"My last name was Rosechild," my mom says.

"And mine was Ashscar," Shelly say.

" Nighthunter," Jennifer comments. We take the rings and put them on.

"So, I don't mean to rush, but I kind of want to get back to the Institute. Do you want to come or not?" Jace asks.

"Of course!" I say answer excitedly.

"Great! I'll call Clary…" he says, walking out of the room.

∞ **Clary ∞**

"When did he say he would call back?" Alec asks me.

"It's fine. You know Jace; everything will be fine," Magnus says to his boyfriend.

"I know, but I can't help but worry about him," Alec says.

"He said he would call sometime after lunch today," I say.

"So anytime now," Isabelle says, walking into the room.

"Yeah, I'll tell you if he calls, but I have to meet Simon at Taki's now. You guys can come if you want," I offer. Magnus and Alec decline, but Isabelle says, "Sure! I'd like to see Simon." We walk down to Taki's talking along the way. When we walk in we see Simon sitting at a table, ordering. When he notices us, he waves us over.

"Hey!" he says.

"Hey! Hope you don't mind, but I brought Izzy along," I say.

"Not at all," Simon says, "Has Jace called yet?"

"Not yet-"I start, but I get interrupted by my phone ringing. I look at it then back at Simon in awe.

"How did you do that?" I ask.

"Do what?" Simon replies.

"It's Jace," I say, showing him my phone. Simon just shrugs saying, "You better answer it." I answer the phone, "Hello."

"Hey it's me. I got the girls to come with me. And you won't believe who their parents were," Jace says.

"Were?" I ask.

"They changed their names. That's why we couldn't find them," Jace says.

"So, who were they?" I ask.

"Christine Ashscar, Jacqueline Nighthunter, and Jules Rosechild," Jace says sounding excited. "Ugh. Sometimes I forget you don't know about everything in the shadowhunter world. Tell Alec or Isabelle, they'll know who I'm talking about," Jace adds.

"Fine, hold on a second," I say and put down the phone.

"Isabelle, do you know who Christine Ashscar, Jacqueline Nighthunter, or Jules Rosechild is?" I ask her.

"Yeah, they were great shadowhunters in Paris, but they went off the map a while ago," Izzy says, "Why?"

"Because they are the girls' parents. They became mundies because they lost their husbands in one of Sebastian's attacks. After that, they thought it would be too dangerous for any kids," Jace said through the phone, sounding pleased with himself.

"Wow! And you got to meet them? You're so lucky!" Isabelle says and I put Jace on speaker phone.

"Yeah well, I'm coming home today-," Jace starts.

"Tomorrow!" I hear a voice say, yelling at Jace.

"What?" Jace yells back.

"Tomorrow! For the millionth time, we need to pack!" the voice says, sounding annoyed.

"Fine. Tomorrow," Jace says.

"Who was that?" I ask.

"One of the girls- Bella," Jace says, sounding annoyed. "Anyways, I'll see you tomorrow and then you better hold up your end of the deal we talked about." I turn a shade of beet red and Simon looks over at me and makes gagging gestures. Damn his vampire hearing.

"Thanks for that- Simon can hear us," I respond.

"Well tell vamp boy to go away if he doesn't want to hear our plans for sex," Jace yells. Now Simon turns red and pretends to throw up. Even Isabelle heard him and she snatches the phone out of my hand.

"Clary is going now and just to let you know, she's coming to Pandemonium tonight with me," Izzy tells him, just to annoy him. She hangs up and looks over at me. "You two are disgusting."


	4. The Mac' n Cheese of Overprotection

**Thank you to my first review/follow! You're awesome! I would make this personal, but you reviewed as a guest... THANK YOU!**

* * *

Chapter 3 - The Mac 'n Cheese of Overprotection

∞ **Rily ∞**

"I can't believe I need four suitcases, stuffed full, for all my stuff," Natalie complains.

"I can. I'll probably need even more than that," I say. We had just helped Natalie pack all her stuff and now it's my turn. We walk into my house and three hours, five suitcases, and a lot of messing around later, all my stuff is packed. We carry all of it back up to Natalie's house and of course have to stop and eat. Next we go up to Bella's house. It takes her four hours and five suitcases. Each of us also had one (big) duffel bag full of makeup and another one full of stuff that we wanted to take, plus a carry on. When we get back to Natalie's house, Jace says, "That's a lot of luggage. Good thing we are taking a private plane, so we don't have to pay for it."

"We're going on a private plane?!" I ask in disbelief.

"Yes and that reminds me. I need to call the pilot and tell him we are leaving tomorrow instead of today," Jace says and leaves to make the call.

"This is going to be so cool!" I say. Our moms walk in and ask us what we want for dinner.

"Mac and Cheese!" Bella says and we laugh because that's a running joke for us. They leave to go make it and we go up to Natalie's room. A few minutes later, Jace walks in.

"So, we will leave tomorrow and nine a.m. We will probably get there at about five because it is a six hour flight, but Utah is two hours behind New York," he explains.

"Wait, nine in the morning?" I ask.

"Yeah," Jace says in confusion.

"I don't get up before at least ten thirty!" I say. Natalie rolls her eyes and says, "Rily, you can sleep on the plane."

"Or you could just stay here and _not_ become a shadowhunter," Jace adds.

"Fine," I say and Shelly calls up, "Dinners ready!"

"What's for dinner?" Jace asks.

"Mac and Cheese!" Bella says on her way out of the room. Natalie, Jace, and I follow her downstairs.

"I have a question," Natalie starts, "What about our schooling?"

"We have a tutor," Jace says.

"Leave it up to you to ask that question," Bella says.

"I have a question, too," I start, talking to my mom, "What are you going to tell our dads? How will you explain us being gone?"

"We are going to tell them you got accepted to some really good school out in New York and you had to leave right away," Shelly says. Jennifer hands Natalie her Mac n' cheese, but I can tell something's up.

"What's wrong, mom?" Natalie asks.

"Nothing, it's just, there's a reason we left the shadowhunter world. It's dangerous and I don't want you to get hurt. Plus, I'm going to miss you," Jacqueline says.

"We'll be fine. We're can take care of ourselves, we're big girls," Natalie replies and Bella and I nod, agreeing with her.

"That and we can hold Jace accountable if anything happens to them. Did you hear that Jace? You need to look out for the girls," Sherry says.

"Yeah, don't worry, they'll be fine," Jace says and we eat the rest of dinner in silence. When we finish, Shelly says, "You guys should go to bed. You'll have an early morning tomorrow."

"Yeah, we don't get up at nine; we leave the airport at nine. We will leave here at eight thirty so you need to be ready by then," Jace says and I groan. We get up and go up to Natalie's room to go to bed.

∞ **Natalie ∞**

At eight the next morning, I wake up to Jace pounding on the door. "We leave in thirty minutes!" Of course, I'm the only one that woke up. I glance at the clock and swear.

"Ok! We'll be ready!" I yell back. I jump out of bed and shake Bella and Rily, trying to wake them up.

"What?" Bella complains.

"We have thirty minutes to get ready," I say and both of them sit up.

"Thirty minutes?" Rily asks.

"Yes!" I say.

"That's not even enough time to get a shower!" Bella says.

"You can take a shower when we get there!" Jace yells.

"But that is barely enough time to do our makeup" I say.

"Can I come in?" Jace asks.

"Yes," Rily says. We are Jace comes in and says, "There's a bathroom on the plane. We don't have time for you to do all your fancy makeup stuff now, just get dressed."

"Ok, get out so we can get dressed," Bella said, getting out of bed. Jace leaves and we get dressed, brush our hair, and grab our stuff. We drag all the suitcases out to the cars; we have to take all three cars because we have so many suitcases.

"About time," Jace says when he sees us and we get in the cars. Jace and I are in the first car, then Rily and Bella in the second, with our moms in the third. Once we get going, I fall into silence as my thoughts start controlling me like they do a lot of the time. I'm excited, but at the same time I am terrified. I know there is no way I can become a shadowhunter. I can't throw a knife to save my life (which I knew it would), I'm not athletic (trust me- NOT AT ALL), and there is no way I can face a demon (I couldn't even face the popular girls at my old school). And, oh by the way, I don't have a great self-esteem. I ride the whole way in silence until Jace asks, "What's wrong?"

"Nothing," I say, shaking my head.

"You're being so quiet, though," He says.

"I'm not the talk-y type unless I'm around Bella and Rily," I reply.

"You're shy?" he asks in disbelief.

"Extremely," I say, nodding my head vigorously.

"Wow," Jace says just as his phone rings. He answers it and says, "Clary! I was just about to call you… No, I'm not doing anything, just driving." I tune out after that because he started talking about how much he couldn't wait to see her again and I could only hear one side of the conversation. Usually, I listen in on everybody's' conversations, though. I guess that shows how out of it I was at that point. Thirty long minutes later, we pull into the airport and Jace and our moms help us get our luggage out of the car.

We get all of our stuff onto the plane and step out to say goodbye to our moms. Then Jace comes out and says, "I don't mean to be rude, but we really need to get going." We hug one more time, promise to Skype, and I climb onto the plane, trailing behind the others.

"What's going on Nat-," Rily starts, but Jace interrupts her, "Hello, I'll be your flight attendant for this trip. Is there anything I can get you?"

"I could really use some water," Rily says.

"What? You actually thought I meant that? I'm just here to stand here and look pretty. Get your own water! Bathroom's to your right," Jace says.

"Oh, and just to make this clear, no one speaks of me passing out. Got it?" Bella says.

"Yeah," Rily and I say at the same time.

"Jace…" Bella says.

"Yeah, whatever," he says then sits down as the plane takes off. The next few hours pass pretty uneventfully.

* * *

**Leave a review and let me know what you think! I would love to know how many people actually read this!**


	5. Sinful Angels

**Hey! A new chapter as promised! Thank you to _Metree2464 _for your review! I'm doing okay thanks for asking! I'm so glad you like my writing. I was nervous about posting this because the original version is awful because I was much younger when I wrote it. I'm glad a few people like it! Reminder: I will update every Tuesday and Thursday so check back on Thursday for another chapter. Sorry that last one was a little short.**

* * *

Chapter 4 - Sinful Angels

∞ **Clary ∞**

"When is their plane supposed to land?" I ask Isabelle. Izzy and I are waiting in her room for Alec to say it's time to pick up Jace.

"Any minute now," Isabelle said sounding annoyed with me, but I can tell she's anxious, too. A few minutes later, Alec walks in.

"If you want to pick up Simon before we meet Jace, we need to leave now," he says. Izzy and I follow him out to the Institute's van and I text Simon to let him know we are on our way. When we get to Simon and Jordan's apartment building, I jump out of the car and run up to his apartment. He opens the door and asks, "Hey! Do you mind if Maia and Jordan come?"

"Sure," I say and head back down the stairs. Simon, Jordan, and Maia follow me and when we get to the van we pile in. We drive the ten minutes to the airport and it feels like the longest ten minutes of my life. The whole time, my fingers are tapping my knees. I can't wait to see Jace. We get to the airport and I'm the first one out of the car. We go to stand by the run way and I'm bouncing on my toes as the plane comes in for a slow landing. Oh, why can't it go faster? I haven't seen him in five days- five freaking days! Plus he's been with three girls this whole time. The door is opened and stairs are pushed over by the attendants. A pang of jealousy hits me when I see him laughing with the tall, oldest girl. It disappears when his eyes settle on me and he runs down the stairs. He lifts me up, spins me around, and locks his lips feverishly with mine. The world around me disappears as I lock my ankles around his back and my arms around his neck. His lips are soft on mine and his fingers twist in my hair. Isabelle clears her throat, noting that this isn't the most appropriate thing to do in public. I drop back down to the ground, detangling myself from Jace. My cheeks burn with a blush that also creeps up my neck. I try to take a step away from Jace, but he keeps and iron grip on my waist- not that I particularly mind.

"So who are they?" Isabelle asks, nodding towards the girls.

"The girls you told me to bring back," Jace says.

"Yeah, I knew _that_," Isabelle says.

"Well, then why did you ask?" Jace asks her. Izzy opens her mouth to say something, but I cut in not wanting them to argue. "I think she meant what are their names," I clarify and Izzy gives Jace a look that says, _Duh_. I squeeze Jace's hand meaning, _If you respond to that, I will knock you both unconscious._ He gives a small nod and turns towards the new girls and says, "That's Natalie, Bella, and Rily." Natalie looks to be about sixteen. She is pale and has brown hair that reaches the middle of her back. She's in the middle on the hight spectrum of the three. She's not that bad looking. Bella is short with very dirty blond-ish hair that barely reaches her jaw. She has pale skin, but not like Natalie. She's super cute. The last girl, Rily, is the girl Jace had been laughing with. She's tall and has hair that is lighter than Natalie's, but about the same length. It is wavy and I can tell she won't have a hard time getting a boyfriend- if she doesn't already- she's so pretty.

"Girls, this is Isabelle, Simon, Maia, Jordan, Alec and last, but not least, my girlfriend; Clary," Jace says, pointing to each of us in turn. My heart does a little flip when he calls me his girlfriend. I know that's crazy- we've been together for a long while now- but it still does.

"Where do you want these?" one of the attendants asks, motioning to all the bags. Jace answers, "In the back of the van." The attendants move the luggage and go back to their normal posts. We all get into the car and it's cramped. I'm almost sitting on Jace's lap (Which I'm sure he doesn't mind) by the time we all cram in. Alec drives back to the Institute and drops Maia and Jordan off because they already have dinner plans. By the time we get there, all of our legs are sore and we need to stretch. Alec and Simon help the girls with their bags and Jace leads us into the Institute.

∞ **Bella ∞**

The flight was long and I'm glad it was a private plane because if it hadn't been, it would have been a much more uncomfortable ride. Rily was talking to Jace when we landed, but he forgot all about us when he saw Clary. I can see why he likes her- she _is _pretty (not to be weird or anything). We were all crammed in the van and when we finally get to the Institute Alec and Simon nicely help us with our bags. Jace pushes open the thick, black doors and leads us through the dark corridor; lit dimly with soft glowing witchlight. We pass a whole bunch of empty rooms until one door opens quickly stopping us. A boy steps under the doorway and stops, hands in his pockets. His dark brown hair is spiky and looks awesome with his dazzling gray/green eyes; like the sea on a stormy day. His nose and high cheek bones are dotted with freckles (oh my, I have a _huge_ weakness for freckles) like stars across a night sky. There are ink black runes curling around his neck and arms.

"Ahh, so these are the new recruits. Hellooo new recruits and welcome to shadowhunter camp! First activity on the agenda is dinner. I would say have fun, but Izzy's cooking so nope, definitely _not_ fun," he says, grinning lazily until Isabelle smacks his arm- hard. "After dinner will be best part- finding you three rooms and letting you unpack your... thingamabobbers. Doesn't that sound _fun_?!" he asks, keeping his annoyingly cute grin. I reply in an overly perky tone, "Oooh, yay! When can we start?! Oh my gosh, I can't wait! This is soooo exciting!" I squeal in pretend joy and stop abruptly at his shocked expression- he thinks I'm serious. I smirk and say in my normal tone, "If you're trying to go for perky camp counselor, at least _try_ to beat the over excited camper. I mean, if you're gonna mock us, at least do it right." I flounce down the hall to the corner. As I pass him, I mutter, "Amateur" and keep walking. When I reach the corner, lean back around the corner to see they're all laughing hysterically and the adorably gorgeous boy- I'm going to call him Freckles- is red-faced. Apparently, he's never been one-upped by a girl. Rily and Nat dash to my side, their heavy bags being pulled by their handles. The other shadowhunters- and Simon- trail behind still laughing at Freckles. Poor guy. I throw my bags to the ground and open the refrigerator, leaning over to look inside. The girls walk in and sit at the counter; the boys quickly follow except for Freckles.

"Hey, Freckles, go sit down and stop staring at my butt. I know I look good, but seriously, restrain yourself, there are other people here," I say, my head still in the fridge. I grab a sandwich and unwrap it, taking a large bite and leaning away from the fridge (Freckles is redder).

"Hey! That's my sandwich!" Jace shouts from his seat next to Clary. I look at him and taking another bite, saying with my mouth full of food, "Well, that sucks. Go get another one." Jace glares at me a second before chuckling under his breath and turning to Clary.

"I like her, she's tough, but short, like you," he says to her. She smacks his arm and says, "Yeah, but we all know I'm perfectly capable of killing you. And with a variety of weapons."

"I know and I wouldn't even try to stop you if you wanted to. It would probably be for a good reason," Jace says and leans over to peck her on the lips.

"Aww, you guys are _adorable-_ well, most of the time. But that's not my business: what happens in Paris stays in Paris," I say and grin into my dinner while Clary turns bright red.

"I forgot to mention they've read the books. But, yep, I definitely like this one. She's as funny as Tristan, maybe even funnier," Jace says and looks at Tristan," You better watch out buddy, this is a match made in Heaven by Raziel himself." Now it's my turn to laugh. I wipe my fingers on my jeans and ask, "So, where are we staying?"

"Right this way ladies," Tristan says, hooking arms with Rily and Natalie. He leads them down the hall and I trail behind, dragging everyone's bags. We get three adjoining rooms near the kitchen. Tristan leaves, tilting down a pretend hat while closing the door.

"I call dibs!" I say as soon as the door closes all the way.

"Told you," Rily says to Natalie.

"Told her what?" I ask.

"I told her you and Tristan would be perfect together," Rily says.

"And I said that there was no way she could tell already and she was like, oh yeah, watch Bella call dibs," Natalie says.

"He's just so funny! And cute and, oh! Did you see his arms?" I ask.

"Most shadowhunters are going to have muscles, Bella," Natalie points out.

"I know, but Tristan…" I trailed off, lost in thought about how perfect Tristan is.

"Not to rain on our parade or anything, but you don't even know him," Natalie says.

"He seems pretty cool. And funny. Anyways, I can't wait for training! I wonder when we start!" Natalie looks a little uncomfortable, but I dismiss it thinking that she's just jealous that I already have a shadowhunter crush and she doesn't.

"I know right! I can't wait to get in shape for all the sexy shadowhunters here," Rily says.

"What's wrong, Natalie," I ask her. She shakes her head as if clearing her thoughts and says, "Nothing."

"Then why are you being so quiet?" I ask, not believing her.

"I was just thinking. I zoned, sorry," Natalie says. I can tell she doesn't want to talk about whatever she was thinking about, so I turn back to Rily.

"Are you sure you want to be with him? He's super tall," she says, directing the conversation back to Freckles.

"Yes! He's sooo cute!" I exclaim.

"How are you going to kiss him though?" Natalie asks, finally joining the conversation.

"I'm pretty sure I saw a step-stool in the kitchen," I say, jokingly. We all laugh and go to unpack our stuff.

∞ **Natalie ∞**

So many things have happened today. All of which I am just now comprehending, thanks to the quiet time we have while we're getting settled. First, I met all my favorite characters from, what I thought up until a couple days ago, was just a fictional book. Then, we came to the Institute (again, I thought it was just in a book). Then there was the guy I saw. He was standing behind Tristan in that room where we first met Tristan. _He_ was pretty cute. Tristan is too…out there for me. I think, from what I have seen, he is perfect for Bella, though. She got bold around him and she usually is only that way around Rily and I. We finish putting our stuff away and I hear a big commotion outside in the hall.

* * *

**Please Review and tell me what you think so far! I would love to get more opinions on this!**


	6. Who Knew She Was a Biter

**The chapters are getting longer! I hope that makes you happy! Yeah... I don't know what else to say so... I hope you likey!**

Chapter 5 - Who Knew She Was a Biter?

∞ **Bella ∞**

Isabelle is shouting and trying to lunge at a girl I have never seen. Thankfully, Jace is holding her back. The new girl looks about Izzy's age and has blond hair. She looks almost as pretty as Izzy too. She's tall and thin, but not as thin as Izzy (training-duh!). The new girl just stands there, smiling wickedly and looking between Izzy and Simon who's standing in the hall, looking very uncomfortable. Finally, Jace picks Izzy up and throws her over his shoulder.

"Put me down! Jace, if you don't put me down, I will-," she starts, but Jace puts his hand over her mouth.

"This is for your own good," Jace says. "Ow! You bit me!" he shouts a couple a seconds later, pulling his hand away and shaking it.

"Jace Lightwood-," Isabelle starts again, but Jace puts her down and shoves her into the nearest room before she can get away. He grabs the door handle and locks the door.

"What's going on?" Tristan asks, coming down the hall. My heart skips a beat when I see him. He's shirtless and sweating- probably been training.

"And what was that about?" I ask.

"Who's the new girl?" Tristan asks. I get a pang of jealousy when I realize he sounds interested in her.

"Her name is Michelle. She came to be trained as a shadowhunter," Simon says.

"So why does Izzy want to kill her?" Tristan asks.

"She tried to flirt with Simon. And she did a pretty good job of it," Clary says and I know if Simon could blush I knew he would.

"Oh, yeah, that would do it with Izzy," Tristan says.

"I'm going to go talk to her," Simon says and leaves the room. Of course we all want to follow and see how this is going to play out. "Izzy," he starts after walking into her room, "Just ignore her. It's not like anything happened. Just forget about it," Simon says, walking over to sit on the bed next to her. He wraps his arms round her and she finally relaxes, "Please, just _try_ to be nice."

"Fine," Isabelle sighs.

"Thank-you," Simon says and they walk out of the room and we all walk off before they come out so they don't know we were eavesdropping.

"Hey, we want to talk to you," I say to Clary, "When are we going to start training? We were hoping kinda soon."

"Yeah," Rily agrees.

"You can start tomorrow if you want. I'll talk to Jace and everybody else and see who will train you, but I'm sure you can start pretty soon," Clary reassures us. We go to bed quickly after that.

∞ **Natalie ∞**

I hate trying to go to sleep. Ugh, I think _way_ too much. I _really_ don't want to start training. I mean, I want to get in shape, but training will just be a time for everybody to see how weak and pathetic I am. Finally, I get too fidgety. I quietly get up and put my slippers on. I walk out of my room and close the door behind me. I start wandering around and soon find myself lost. I close my eyes and run my hand over the wall to guide me.

"Natalie, is that you?" It's Clary.

"Yeah, sorry. Should I not be wandering around this late at night?" I ask.

"No, it's fine, but it's almost mid-night. What are you doing awake?" Clary asks.

"Couldn't sleep," I say.

"What were you thinking about?" she asks.

"What?" I ask. How did she know?

"Usually when I can't sleep it's because I'm thinking about something," Clary says.

"It's the training. Bella and Rily can't wait to start, but I'm way too weak and uncoordinated. I won't last one day without making a fool out of myself," I blurt out.

"It's fine. Listen, Jace, Tristan, and Ethan said they would start training you soon. I'll tell Jace to have Ethan train you. He was exactly like you. He had never held a knife and he wasn't the best on his feet," Clary says.

"Who's Ethan?" I ask.

"He's Tristan's brother. I don't know if you noticed, but he was behind Tristan when you first met him," Clary says. _Great_, I think, _now I know who that boy is. And he's going to be training me. Why is it that I don't feel any better?_

"Thanks," is all I can say, though.

"No problem. Let me guess. You don't know how to get back to your room?" Clary says.

"Not really," I say shyly.

"That's fine; follow me (she starts walking back the way I came). I'm going to Jace's room anyways. The Institute can be really confusing- especially at night," Clary says still walking. Finally we get back to my room. I lay back down on my bed and as soon as I do, I realize how tired I am. I fall straight asleep.

∞ **Rily ∞**

Screams. That's the first thing I hear when I wake up. I jump up and make sure Natalie and Bella are okay. They're fine, but the screams woke them up too. We look at each other in confusion. We run out into the halls to find Isabelle already there, snickering.

"Isabelle, what did you do?" Alec asks, walking down the hall.

"Nothing," Isabelle says innocently. At that second, Michelle runs screaming from her room.

"H-h-help!" she stutters.

"What's wrong, Michelle?" Alec asks softly. At this point, Jace, Tristan, and Ethan come around the corner. And stop short. I can guess why- there is four girls stand in their pajama shorts and tank tops.

"There are spiders all over my bed!" Michelle says. Bella yelps and backs into her room. Natalie doesn't look too comfortable either- she keeps looking at the ground all around her.

"Spiders?" Jace laughs. Tristan goes into Michelle's room and laughs too.

"They're just daddy long legs!" he says. Now it's Natalie's turn to back into her room.

"Daddy long legs are horrible," Bella says.

"Oh, come on! You're afraid of a couple of spiders?" Tristan asks.

"YES!" Bella yells.

"Well, it's a good thing I'm not then," Tristan says.

"Why?" Bella asks.

"So I can do this," Tristan says, holding out his hand. In it is a big daddy long leg. Natalie and Bella scream and jump away from him. Even I jump back. Ethan and Jace laugh while Alec glares at them.

"And my feet were _tied to the freaking bed_," Michelle almost yells, glaring at Isabelle, who seems pretty amused with this whole thing.

"Everybody clear out while I get the spiders out of Michelle's room. Tristan and Ethan, come help me," Alec says.

"Help you do what?" Clary asks, coming down the hall.

"Jace, catch Clary up. I've got to get these spiders before they leave her bed," Alec says.

"So, what's going on?" Clary asks after Jace has lead us out to Clary's room.

"Isabelle put daddy long legs in Michelle's bed then tied her feet to it," Jace says, sounding amused, "Good job, by the way, Izzy!" After a few minutes we all leave the room except Clary and Jace, but I didn't comment- what they want to do is their business. We start to walk back to the hall our rooms are on when Clary screams and comes running out of her room cursing.

"Jace Lightwood, put that thing near me one more time and I won't talk to you for a _week_!" she yells. Jace walks out laughing and I see he has a spider in his hand.

"I don't need you to talk to me," Jace says, "in fact, I would rather you not."

"I won't kiss you either!" Clary says. At this, Tristan starts laughing even harder and Ethan joins in. Alec holds out his hand and Jace reluctantly gives him the spider. After everything settles down, Clary motions for us to come over so I nudged Bella and start walking towards her. Bella and Natalie follow me and when I get to Clary, she says, "Today I will teach you the basic things you need to know about being a shadowhunter. Tomorrow Jace, Tristan, and Ethan will start your training."

"Who's Ethan? Is he the other boy with Tristan?" Bella asks.

"Yes," Natalie says.

"How did you know that?" I ask.

"Uh…I had a late night conversation with Clary last night," Natalie says. I look to Clary for confirmation and she nods.

"Go get dressed and I will meet you out here in an hour," she says, "Showers are down the hall and to your left," Clary says and walks off. We go back to our rooms to get our stuff for the showers. We each got a shower and I am the last to get out. When I get back to my room, Bella was wearing jeans and Natalie had on sweatpants. I get dressed in jeans and a t-shirt like Bella. Natalie, to make up for her sweatpants, is wearing a cute tank top with a jacket over it. We go back to the bathroom to do our hair and makeup. Bella and I have to straighten our hair, but Natalie is lucky enough to have naturally straight hair. When we're done; we walk out and see Clary waiting in the hall for us.

"I...uh, promised Alec I would bring Michelle with us today, too."

"Do we have to? She bugs me," I ask. Clary nods and walks down the hall towards Michelle's room. She knocks and Michelle answers the door.

"I'm coming, but don't expect me to be happy about it. It's only nine in the morning," Michelle groans.

"You know, most shadowhunters get up really early to train," I point out.

"Yep, you should expect the guys even earlier tomorrow morning for your training," Clary agrees and turns to walk down the corridor to our left. We walk for a little bit, then stop in front of two large doors. "This is the library." She pushes open the door to reveal a huge library with insanely tall bookshelves. "You didn't say _she_ would be here," Isabelle says noticing us walking in. Clary pulls Michelle aside and I can hear her say, "Please try to be nice and get along. Izzy has some really important things to teach you today and so do I. If you're not going to get along, though, we can't help you," Clary says.

"Fine," Michelle says. Isabelle comes over and starts explaining how today will go, "Two of you will come with me and the other two will go with Clary. I will be focusing on going on demon patrols and Clary will be working on runes. After lunch, we will switch."

"How about Bella and Michelle with Izzy and Natalie and Rily with me?" Clary offers.

"Sure!" Bella says. Isabelle walks to the back of the library and Clary goes over to one of the multiple tables. I follow her and mutter, "Have fun with Michelle," to Bella as I pass her.

**Did you likey? Leave me a review and tell me what you think! What do you think of Michelle?**


	7. Bound and Gagged

**Chapter 6- Bound and Gagged**

∞ Bella ∞

I follow Izzy to the back of the library with Michelle trailing behind me.

"Ok, the first thing you need to know is that looks can work just as well- if not better- than a knife to the throat," Isabelle says. "Anyone can convince somebody to do something with their looks. Also, with the right looks and a good persuasion rune, you can get most mundies to do pretty much anything. Also; shadowhunters wear different things than mundanes do. Black is worn when we fight, not for mourning. For mourning, we wear white, unlike mundies, who wear it to weddings. We wear gold to weddings and red when we're using magic or things like that," Izzy continues. This is going to be fun; I looove fashion. She pulls out a black sports shirt and work-put pant in her hands. "This is what you will wear while you are excersizing. Once you actually start training, you'll want to wear gear. She spends the next couple hours trying to teach us the right clothes to wear and stuff. At lunch I go sit as far away from Michelle as possible, with Natalie and Rily. I see Michelle watching us, but I ignore her. She annoys me for some reason. Tristan walks in and my heart skips a beat because he is wearing a tight shirt that shows off his abs and he's still sweaty from training. I point to him while his back is to us and say, "See, this is what I meant- hot!" Natalie and Rily both nod. As I watch, Michelle goes up to Tristan and, to get his attention, grabs his bicep. I see shock register on her face and I'm about ready to kill her because I know she made some comment about how hard his muscles are. He twists to get out of her grip and I'm cheering inside when I see her frown a little. She fixes her hair then says something. A few second later, Jace and Tristan laugh. Yep, I definitely want to kill this girl, I think. They keep talking and I can totally tell Michelle is flirting with Tristan. I'm slowly eating, watching them talk. Before she leaves, she gives Tristan a quick peck on the cheek. At this point, I want to stab her with a pen and watch her die, slowly and painfully, bleeding out on the Institute floor. This would be why she annoys me. I know Natalie and Rily are watching me so I pretend like I don't care and turn back to them. They can tell I don't want them to bring it up so we finish lunch with normal conversations. Once lunch is over, we go back to the library. It's Michelle and I's turn to learn runes with Clary.

"Hey!" I say brightly.

"Hey," Clary says, "Ok, I'm going to teach some basic runes." She draws one that looks like an h, but it twist and curls more.

"This is a healing rune. You will probably use this more than any other rune," Clary says. She teaches us other runes like Angelic Power- which looks like a complex diamond with butterfly antenna. The last rune she shows us looks like a swastika- oh, that wasn't nice. It means Block/Deflect and we'll use it a lot during training Clary explains. Thankfully, Michelle hasn't been annoying so far or I think I would have punch her. For the rest of the time, we get to practice the runes. During that time, I get even more mad at Michelle (if that's even possible). She keeps asking me to help her draw the runes because she can't. I finally say, "Maybe you should just leave. You can't draw runes and you can't get along with anybody here!" That, of course, makes her mad and she gets up and walks out in a huff. A few minutes later, Tristan walks in. He walks over to Clary and says, "Jace wants you- he's in the kitchen. He said it's your guys' turn to cook so I'll take over your lesson." I almost smile, but I control myself (What? I don't want him to know how much I love the idea of him teaching me).

"Ok, I was just letting her practice the blocking and healing runes, though she pretty much has them down- I was just waiting for Michelle to get them. Now that she's gone, you can teach Bella some new ones," Clary suggests. Tristan nods and says, "Okay, you better make a good dinner because I'm starving; I've been training all day." He sits down in the chair across from me as Clary rolls her eyes and leaves. "So Michelle's gone?" he asks.

"Yep! I kinda made her mad," I say.

"Good, I don't really like her," Tristan says and my heart leaps for joy.

"Yeah, she's annoying," I say.

"So, do you want to practice those runes?" he asks.

"I have been," I say, showing him the paper I have been practicing on.

"Those are great, but I meant really practice them- on me," he offers.

"Um, if think I'm ready," I say nervously.

"Yeah, you'll do fine. I trust you not to kill me or rot my skin by messing up," Tristan says. He hands me his stele and holds out his arm for me. My hand shakes as I take the stele from him. I grip it a little harder to keep my hand from shaking and push my short hair out of my face. Tristan is looking at me and keeps looking at me, even when I start the Block rune. When I finish, I look up at him and we sit there staring at each other for a few seconds. Finally, he looks at the rune I've drawn.

"Good job! That's perfect!" he compliments. I smile and he looks back up at me. "You know, you should smile like that more often, Bell."

"Then you should try to make me smile more, Freckles." He leans over and I think he's about to kiss me when Isabelle comes around a bookcase, followed by Nat and Rily, and he plucks he stele from my hand. Oh yeah, that's what he was going to do, duh. I shake the thoughts of kissing him out of my head.

"Hey!" Nat greets us.

"So how are the runes coming along?" Izzy asks.

"Great!" Tristan says pointing to the rune I just gave him.

"Nice, Bella," Izzy says, sounding impressed.

"So, where's Clary?" Rily asks.

"She had to go help Jace with dinner," Tristan says. "Which should be ready by now."

"Let's go eat then! I'm starving!" Rily says. She links arms with Natalie and I and we go skipping down the hall singing, "We're off to see the wizard!" I can hear Tristan laughing behind us and my grin gets even wider.

* * *

**I hope you guys liked it. Leave me a review and tell me what you think! How are you liking Michelle?**


	8. On Three?

Chapter 7- On Three?

∞ **Rily ∞**

We get to the dining room and almost run into somebody coming outing out. When we back up, I see it's a boy I haven't seen before. He isn't too bad looking. He has light brown shaggy-ish hair and is pretty muscled. He stares at me (well, us, but it seems to me as if he's looking right at me) until Tristan comes up behind us and says, "Carter! Hey! What's up?" Carter looks at him and smiles.

"Clary just sent me to get you. Dinner's ready," Carter says, so we all go in and sit down.

"So what happened with you and Tristan?" Natalie asks, wiggling her eyebrows.

"Nothing!" Bella says, her cheeks flaming, "He just let me draw a rune on him."

"So who's this Carter guy," I ask, changing the subject.

"He's a friend of ours. He's a werewolf," Isabelle explains. Michelle walks in and I feel Bella tense beside me, but she ignores us completly and walks over to Clary, who has moved out of the group of guys, and starts talking to her.

"I wonder what they're talking about," Natalie says. It seems like we're all thinking the same thing because we stop talking and I'm sure we're all listening in on their conversation.

"-I walked out on your lesson. I just needed some time to rest and be alone. It wasn't you," I hear Michelle saying and I roll my eyes. "And it seems like nobody here likes me," Michelle says pathetically.

"You just need to try to be nice to everyone." Their conversation gets boring so we go back to eating. After a big dinner of Sloppy Joes, we go back to our bedrooms.

∞ **Natalie ∞**

"So how was your lesson with Isabelle?" Bella asks Rily and me.

"It was good," Rily replies.

"Well, as you know, mine involved lots of fighting. I thought I was going to explode from Michelle and Isabelle's bickering. Then Michelle fucking kissed Tristan on the cheek. Like, who does that to someone they just met? The only reason I have to be happy is that he told me that he doesn't like her," Bella says.

"Well there you go," I say. We stay up talking until Bella finally says she needs sleep.

I wake up to the sound of banging. I sit up and see Rily is awake too; we left the doors that connect our rooms open last night. We look at each other in confusion. She tentivaly gets out of her bed and walks over to open her door.

"Jace! What are you doing pounding on my door at (she checks her clock) seven in the morning?" She looks down the hall and sees Tristan still pounding on Bella's door. "Tristan!" she shouts and the banging stops. I walk up behind Rily and notice Ethan standing behind Jace, looking nervous.

"What are you still doing in your PJ's?" Jace counters.

"Answer my question first," Rily demands.

"We came to get you for training," Jace says.

"We were sleeping," Rily says.

"Well, can we come in and explain why we woke you up? Or do some of you sleep naked?" Jace asks.

"If so, can we still come in?" Tristan adds.

"We do not sleep naked!" Rily says moving to let them in. I move shyly out of the way as the boys walk in. Ethan stays in the hall until Rily says, "Are you going to stand there all day, or are you going to come in and join the party?" He slides inside the room so Rily can close the door. I can't help but stare at him until I notice his gaze sliding over to me. I quickly fix my stare on something else.

"So, you guys- wait. Where's Bella?" Tristan asks.

"In there," I say pointing into Bella's room, where she's, somehow, still sleeping. Tristan and Jace go into her room and look at her.

"On three?" Jace asks. Tristan nods and starts counting. On three, both boys start yelling and shaking her. She screams and rolls out of the bed and onto the floor, tangled in her covers. All five of us start laughing hysterically while Bella just sits there, glaring at us. When we all stop laughing, Bella shouts, "What the hell was that for?"

"It's time to get up," Jace says.

"Why? It's only seven in the fucking morning,[ai][aj][ak][al]" Bella complains.

"That's what they're supposed to be explaining," Rily says with a pointed look at Jace and Tristan.

"You guys need to get ready to train," Ethan says.

"Ugh, now? Like I said, it's seven in the freaking morning," Bella says.

"Well, you better get used to it, because every morning you will wake up and train until lunch. After lunch, Clary and Izzy will give you lessons," Jace says.

"Ugg!" Bella complains and flops back down on her bed that, now, doesn't have any covers on it.

"Is Michelle going to be there?" Rily asks.

"Yeah, we have to get her up, too. You girls are so lazy," Tristan says. Bella moans and flips onto her stomach. Tristan picks up one of her pillows from her floor and hits her with it. She yelps and says in an annoyed tone, "What?"

"Get up! Meet us out in the hall in fifteen minutes. No shower or make-up needed. You all look beautiful. Plus you're going to get sweaty training so it would just be a waist," Tristan says.

∞ **Bella ∞**

My cheeks burn when he says that and I'm grateful for the pillows around me to hide it.

"We will be back in fifteen minutes. If you are not out in the hall, we will barge in without knocking!" Jace says and leaves the room with Tristan and Ethan following him. I notice Natalie look at Ethan before he turns to leave. They would be a cute couple, I think. I flash back to how quiet Natalie has been and how weird she has been acting and it hits me. She likes Ethan! Aww, that's so cute! We all get up and get dressed. I'm smiling the whole time because now I know Nat's little secret.

∞ **Michelle ∞**

I wake up to shouting outside my room.

"Michelle, Michelle! Get up! Let us in!" I hear Jace and Tristan shouting. I get up and smooth my hair down. I am wearing longer shorts and a t-shirt. Man, why couldn't I be wearing something more useful? Like a longer shirt. Just a longer shirt. I open the door and smile. To my surprise, Tristan and Ethan are there to.

"What brings you boys to a young ladies room this early in the morning?" I ask. I notice something move behind them and realize Bella, Natalie, and Rily are watching. Time to sell it. Ethan had been silent this whole time, so I reach up and brush a piece of hair out of his face that had just fallen. I smile in satisfaction as I see at least one of the girls shuffle their feet in agitation.

"Umm…We just wanted to let you know you have fifteen minutes to be out here so we can train," Jace says, looking at me funny. I go back into my room to get dressed.

∞ **Tristan ∞**

Fifteen minutes later, four girls were standing in the hall dressed and ready to go. They follow us to the training room and when we get there, I say, "Today we will try to find out what weapon you are best at. Tomorrow, we will be doing conditioning."

"Are there speakers in here?" Bella asks randomly.

"Yeah, why?" I ask pointing to the corner. She walks over, does something I can't see and a few seconds later, music starts playing. I chuckle as she comes dancing over.

"Ok, continue," she says.

"Tristan will train Bella, Ethan will train Natalie- per Clary's instructions (Natalie's face turns a nice shade of red) – and I will train Rily. Alec should be here soon, Michelle. He will be training you," Jace says. We break off into our small groups as Michelle watches.

"So, what do you want to try first?" I ask Bell.

"Umm…I want to try the bow and arrow. At least I know how to use that," she says, so I go to grab one of the multiple bows off the wall.

"What's your draw weight?" I ask.

"Thirty," she replies. I grab the right one off the wall and a sheath with six arrows.

"You really have done this before if you use a thirty," I say, impressed.

"Maybe. You'll just have to watch and find out," Bella says. I set the bow and arrows down and turn to face her- but she isn't there. A second later, the music gets turned up really loud and she starts blurting the words to the song. After the first verse, I recognize it- it's Fun's We Are Young. Rily and Natalie join Bella as she starts dancing ridiculously, not caring what anybody thinks. She's so cute. I join in on the dancing even though I know I can't dance. Rily and Jace join in too and Natalie starts laughing at us. She backs over to a wall- where Ethan has been, though they are a couple of feet apart- and watches. Michelle looks at us in disgust, but I ignore her. Bella dances over to me and we dance together for a little bit.

∞ **Ethan ∞**

I stand watching as Natalie blurts out the song that's playing. She looks so happy. I'm glad Bella turned the music up because Natalie was being really shy and I wasn't sure what to say. I need a fearless rune really bad[am][an][ao]ly right now. I make a bold decision and walk over to Natalie, who is now leaning against the wall a few feet away, and grab her hand. I pull her out with everybody else and start to dance. She follows; shy at first, then looks like she's having fun. She's awkward and crazy and I probably look the same way. We dance for a little bit, until I hear a shout.

"Hey! I thought we were supposed to be training," Alec says, walking in. Michelle goes running up to him and says, "I tried to stop them, but I just couldn't talk over the music." Rily looks like she's about to murder Michelle, but Jace puts a hand on her shoulder. Alec awkwardly puts a hand on Michelle's shoulder and says, "It- it's ok." I roll my eyes and Bella goes to turn the music down. "And why, exactly, is there music?" Alec asks.

"Because I would die without music, so deal with it!" Bella says and goes back over to Tristan.

∞ **Bella ∞**

Tristan picks up the bow and hands it to me. I grab the sheath and sling it around my shoulder. I draw an arrow, notch it, and shoot. It hits the left side of the outermost red circle.

"Good job. I have a few tips, though. Hold the bow up so I can show you," Tristan says. I get a smile on my face when he compliments me and I hold the bow up. "First of all, if your shoulder blade doesn't pop out[ap][aq], you're not going to get a good shot," he says and puts his hand between my shoulder blades. "And you want to have an anchor point. Pull back like you're going to shoot," he adds. I notch an arrow and pull back on the string. "Like I said; an anchor point. So, one point you can always go back to," he says, standing behind me and putting his hand on mine. "I always put my pointer finger to the corner of my mouth," he moves my hand. "Lastly, you need to hold the bow tighter. Like this," he finishes and tightens his grip on my left hand. "Now gently let the string roll out from your fingers." he loosens his grip on my right hand, but never lets go. The arrow flies right to the line between the red and the yellow circles. "Great!" Tristan says, still holding me. I turn around and I think he's about to kiss me (Again- stupid imagination!), but Michelle shouts, "Hey! Are you done with that bow?"

"Not yet, you'll just have to be patient," he says and turns back to me as I notch another arrow.

* * *

What are you guys thinking? How are you feeling about Michelle? Leave me comments and let me know.


	9. Healthy Anger

**Sorry this is a lot later than normal. I kinda forgot about it until now... Oops.**

* * *

Chapter 8 - Healthy Anger

∞ **Natalie ∞**

"So do you have in mind what weapon you might like?" Ethan asks me.

"I've never held a weapon, except for a bow, before," I say shyly.

"Well, Tristan and Bella have the bow right now, so I guess we'll have to wait on that. Do you want to try a sword? That's what I'm best at, so I can teach you," he suggests.

"Ok." He walks over to the array of swords near the wall and I follow him. He picks one up and hands it to me.

"Does it feel balanced?" he asks. I try to tell how it feels and say, "It's a little heavy."

"I figured. That's the one I use, but I've been training with it for years now," he says. He hands me another one and asks me if it's balanced again.

"It still seems a little too heavy," I say shyly.

"Ok, that sounds right. This is the one I used when I first started training with swords, but I had been training for a while before that," he says, obviously trying not to make me sound weak, and I sigh inwardly. He hands me yet another sword.

"This should feel close, if not perfect," he says as I take it. It does feel right.

"Feels good," I say and he leads me back over to a dummy that I am supposed to be practicing on.

"Ok, you want to bring the blade up and over in a quick swift motion," he says, imitating it with an imaginary sword. I try to copy him, but when I do, the blade slip from my grasp and flies across the room.

"Duck!" Ethan shouts in a loud, low voice, so commanding that Rily and Jace drop to the floor and so does Tristan, pulling Bella with him. Alec drops to the floor and a second later, so does Michelle. The blade flies for a second, and then drops to the ground. I'm extremely embarrassed as everybody gets up and looks at me.

"I-I'm sorry. The blade- it just slipped out of my hand," I manage to get out. Michelle starts to laugh and I run from the room. I close the door behind me and I'm about to run to my room when I have a thought- What are they saying? I turn around and listen at the door.

"You didn't have to laugh!" Ethan is saying.

"She can't even swing a sword!" Michelle says.

"So what? There will be some things you will be good at and some things you'll be bad at," Bella says.

"Yeah. That just happened to be one of the things she is not so good at," Tristan says.

"Yeah but, her 'not so good' sword stunt almost took our lives[ar][as]. I say she shouldn't be trained. She is a danger to everyone here," Michelle s

"No way! She just made a mistake!" Ethan says.

"Yeah! You don't have to be such a bitch. You're not as great as you think," Rily says

"Michelle, please, just calm down. You're overreacting," Jace says.

"No I'm not!" she says, still laughing. "She's awful!" I can't take this anymore. It was a simple mistake.

∞ **Ethan ∞**

I leave the training room and go straight to Natalie's room. I feel really bad- this is partly my fault. I'm the one who suggested she try to use a sword in the first place. I knock on Natalie's door when I get there. There's no answer. I knock again and get the same results. Slowly, I open her door and poke my head in. I find her asleep on her bed. Her face looks wet, so she must have cried herself to sleep. This ticks me off the most. At that moment I swear to myself that I will help her as much as I can until she's so much better than Michelle that she can start complaining about Michelle.

∞ **Bella ∞**

I shoot for a little while, until Tristan says, "You're doing good with a bow, but let's see how you do with something else. What do you want to try?" I look around and notice the whips. _Might as well try_, I think.

"I guess I'll try those," I say pointing to them.

"Okay, but let me warn you, many people have tried to use the whip, but only Izzy can pull it off," Tristan warns. I walk over and grab one of the whips. He follows me over to the wall.

"How do you do it?" I ask.

"You pull it up and flick it down really fast," Tristan says. I try to do what he says and I whack my arm with it. I automatically drop the whip and grab my arm. I sit on the ground and can hear Tristan talking, but I can't tell what he is saying because everything is muffled, like I'm wearing earmuffs. All I can feel is pain. Tears well up in my eyes and I blink them back because there is no way I'm going to cry in front of everybody, especially not Tristan. I shake my head and focus on what Tristan is saying, "Bring it here. Quickly!" I see Jace hand Tristan a wet cloth and I feel Tristan press it against my arm.I immediately feel relief and sigh. Michelle starts to laugh and I'm mad at first, but then I do something I know will make her mad- I laugh too.

"Are you okay?" Ethan asks, obviously wondering why I'm laughing.

"I'm fine," I say, smiling through the pain.

"Okay, if you're sure…" Tristan says, pulling me to my feet.

"Yeah, but I don't think I'll be using this," I say, handing him the whip.

"Okay, why don't you try this?" he asks, walking to the other side of the wall and hands me a thin knife/sword thing. It's a misericord. It is great for finding your opponents weak spots. It's also lighter than a sword, but heavier than a knife," Tristan says, handing me one. He's right- it was pretty light weight. We go over to stand by one of the dummies in the room.

"Ok, this is a training dummy. That means it is made of straw. A practice dummy is made of some weird something that won't break. I just want you to bring the blade around and cut the head off the dummy," Tristan says. I bring the blade up and it is surprisingly easy to behead the dummy.

"Good job. Now stab it through the chest," Tristan commands. I do,but it feels a little weird.

"Ok, try again, but try to relax a little, you have to have a strong grip on the handle," Tristan recommends. I follow his instructions and do a little better.

∞ **Michelle ∞**

First, everyone was being idiots-dancing all around- then I was almost killed while practicing throwing knives. Now, I'm practicing with a whip. The only reason I picked it was because Isabelle is the –supposedly- only person who can use it. Then, Bella hit herself with it- again, idiot-so I decided to show her how to use it. Plus, Rily got the stupid bow when Bella was done with it. Right now, Ethan is helping me since Natalie is gone and someone called Alec.

"Ok, try again," Ethan says. I notice Bella watching so I flick the whip. It was perfect. She is still watching so I spin around and hug Ethan. I see Bella clench her jaw and I smile. I practice for a little while longer and finally it is time for lunch.

∞ **Natalie ∞**

I wake up and see Bella and Rily looking down at me.

"Ugg. Go away," I groan into my pillows.

"Come on, Nat," Rily says.

"No," I say.

"It's lunch time," Bella tries.

"Good for you," I say.

"Come eat with us? Pleeease?" Rily begs.

"No way. Maybe I'll come eat dinner. _Maybe_. But there is no way I'm coming down to lunch," I say.

"Fine. Do you want us to bring you back something?" Bella asks.

"Yes," I say grouchily. Rily and Bella leave and come back about thirty minutes later carrying a plate of fries and a hot dog.

"Thanks," I say as I take the stuff.

"You're welcome, but now you have to go down to dinner with us," Bella says.

"We'll see. What do you get to go do now?" I ask.

"We get to go condition, soooo..." Rily says.

"Have fun with that," I say as they leave.

∞ **Alec ∞**

I walk out of the Institute about ten minutes after I leave the training room. I'm meeting Carter, Simon, Jordan, Maia and Magnus at Taki's. Simon, Jordan, Maia, and Carter plan to come to the Institute the next morning. After that, I walk home- okay, to Magnus's house- with Magnus.

"It was funny. Today in training, Michelle was acting all weird. She kept asking her how to show her how to do stuff and when I would show her on my weapon, she would make me take her hand and show her how to do it. I would show her and she would turn around and do it perfectly." I say. Magnus had stopped and his finger tips are sparking blue.

"I'm coming to the Institute in the morning," he says through gritted teeth. I look at him in confusion, but say, "Okay, look, I need to be getting back; I didn't realize how late it is." I turn and walk back to the Institute.

∞ **Natalie ∞**

I eat lunch, take a shower, and then go to the library, thinking nobody would be there. I'm right. I spend the next couple hours curled up on one of the chairs, reading. Finally, I hear the dinner bell. I sigh, put the book down, and walk down to the kitchen. Nobody is there yet, except. He doesn't notice me walk in so I go and stand in the corner, trying to stay invisible. It doesn't work. He turns around and sees me standing there.

"Natalie! Hey, I'm sorry about today, it was my fault. I should have known the sword was wrong," Ethan says and I rush to say, "No! It's in no way your fault. I should have had a better grip on it."

He starts to say something, but Tristan walks in and he stops. Jace follows Tristan and they walk up to Ethan as I walk away. Clary and Isabelle walk into the room a couple minutes later.

"Where are Rily and Bella? Do you know?" I ask, looking around.

"I saw them on the way in. They were going to get showers," Isabelle says. I sigh again- _Great, they won't be here for a while._ About five minutes later, dinner is served and I sit at the counter by myself. Surprisingly, about five minutes into dinner, Rily and Bella show up.

"Wow! That was a quick shower!" I say.

"How did you know we were getting a shower?" Rily asks.

"Well, for one, your hair is wet. And two, Izzy said she saw you going into the bathroom," I say. "So how was training?"

"Hard," Bella says.

"Yeah, we had to run for as long as we could, then we just worked out like we would at a gym," Rily added. After a pause Bella says, "You can now thank me for turning up the music earlier- I saw you being all awkward with Ethan." My face heats up as I say, "You know I'm shy."

"Oh, give it up Natalie!" Bella says.

"Give what up?" Rily asks. Bella groans and I quickly suggest we change the topic.

"Fine. What did you do after lunch?" Bella asks.

"I went to the library," I say.

"You were there this whole time?" Rily asks and I nod. The rest of dinner went on like that; a normal conversation. We go to bed early that night because we have to get up at seven again. When we get to our room, I'm so tired that I go straight to sleep.


	10. Arrows to the Heart

**I'm soooo sorry this is so late, but I have an AP test coming up so I have been studying like crazy! I will put two chapters up today to make up for it!**

* * *

Chapter 9 - Arrows to the Heart

∞ **Ethan ∞**

I feel so bad for Natalie when we go to wake everyone up the next day. I'm sure she's embarrassed- I sure would be and I wouldn't want to have to go back to training so soon. Everybody, including the downworlders that showed up, go to wait for the girls in the training room. When Michelle gets there I turn on her and yell, "I don't know who you think you are, but you can't just go around making people feel bad about themselves. Laughing at Natalie yesterday was totally inappropriate!" Michelle starts to counter me, but Jace gets between us.

"Come on, let's just get to training," he says and walks away. As he passes me, he mutters, "Stop."

**N****atalie **

Training didn't go too horribly that day, but we did work on finding our weapon of choice. "So, did you find your weapon?" I ask Rily and Bella once we stop for dinner.

"Yeah! Mine is a knife!" Bella says excitedly.

"Oh, you should see her throw them! She gets them in the target every time. I keep hitting the handles on the wall," Rily says. Bella laughs and says, "But I can't use a misericord like you! You make it look like it's an extension of your arm!" They laugh and start talking about their training, so I tune them out. I look over at the table and see Magnus, Carter, Jordan, Maia, Simon, and Michelle looking at me. Jace, Clary, Izzy, Alec, Ethan, and Tristan are nowhere to be seen. I sigh and ignore them, turning back to Rily and Bella. All of a sudden I hear my name. It came from Michelle's lips so I know she can't be saying anything good about me. I stand up and leave, not saying anything to Bella or Rily. I quickly head back to the training room and pick up my weapon of choice- the bow and arrow. I'm so tired of having to deal with Michelle making me seem weak. As my eyes tear up, I pull the bow back and angrily let it go. I shoot a couple times until I hear a voice behind me.

"Good job." It's Ethan. I wipe my eyes, not wanting him to see I've been crying and turn around.

"What are you doing here?" I demand a little rudely. He looks like I just slapped him and I realize how mean it sounded. Good thing it hadn't been anybody else because I probably would have gone off on them. "Sorry, I'm just mad at Michelle. I shouldn't take it out on you," I apologize.

"It's ok. I understand. Just don't let her get to you. She's like a sister; ignore her, don't let her know she makes you mad, and she'll stop," Ethan recommends as I sit down on one of the benches. He sits down next to me and rubs my arm to try and comfort me. My eyes tear up again. His hand against my arm is so comforting that the tears spill out of my eyes.

"Hey, it's okay."

"I'm just so tired of looking weak in front of everyone." He wraps his arm around me and pulls me into a hug.

"How about I help you? We can do some extra training and you can show off in a couple of weeks." I nod and say, "Thanks."

"Of course."

When I get back to my room, Bella and Rily ask me where I was. I explain what happened and how Ethan offered to give me extra training. When I said I was actually excited about it Bella says,"Ooh, 'cause you-." I cut her off by asking "Sooo, what have you been up to?" Bella just laughs and Rily looks confused. We eventually go to bed.

∞ **Bella ∞**

"Natalie just left with Ethan," I point out one day after training.

"Ok…" Rily says, giving me a confused look. I shake my head- _How can people be so oblivious?_

"Never mind," I say and after a couple minutes, they come back in. "Where did you two go?" I ask her. Natalie rolls her eyes and says, "He was showing me his book collection. We were talking about how much we like books today while we were training."

"Oooh, so you guys are finally talking," I comment. Natalie sticks out her tongue, showing off the little girl she truly is on the inside. "You know, he doesn't seem to talk to many people."

"I guess I'm just special!" she says and I say, "You are- at least to him."

"You're funny," she says and Rily asks, "Ok, somebody better tell me what's going on between Natalie and Ethan because I'm lost."

"Nothing is going on between us," Natalie says, her cheeks burning.

"Right…" I say and she persists on lying to me, "Seriously!"

"Fine," I say and she gives a sigh of relief.

* * *

**I was just wondering how many people are actually liking this and wanting me to continue. Let me know by leaving a review!**


	11. Kiss from a Phantom

**Here's that second chapter I promised! Sorry it's so short!**

* * *

Chapter 11 - Kiss from a Phantom

∞ **Natalie ∞**

The next…month passes pretty boringly. Until one day, when we're training. I had just gotten all three of the knives I was throwing into the center circle on the target. I turn around to show Ethan (who had been helping me) and he is _right _behind me. We are only a few inches away when he leans in. My heart is pounding as my eyes close. And he kisses me. After a second, he pulls away.

"I…that…I gotta go!" he says and runs out of the room. I look around, but thankfully, nobody seems to have noticed. That day at lunch, he comes up to me and says, "About…earlier, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have done that. I didn't mean to." Then he walks away. The next day in training, he acts like it never happened.

∞ **Tristan ∞**

A couple days after Ethan's awkward kiss (Yeah, Bella and I were watching them), Ethan and I walk to the training room and into the weapons room. It's empty so I grab a handful of chakrams- small super-sharp metal disks. I face the target and focus, throwing as hard as I can. It sticks deep in the target and I throw two more, which stick in the center next to the first. Ethan is slashing away at the rock-solid dummy with his long sword.

"So," I start the conversation, "you and Natalie, huh?" He blushes deeply and stutters, "W-w-what are you t-talking about?"

"Really," I reply, "don't lie to me Ethan, I know you. You watch her wherever she goes and her eyes follow you around the room, too. Just man up and ask her out already. You've already kissed her. By the Angel! Just don't go too far."

"I didn't mean to kiss her- it just…happened! And what about you?! Did you know you talk in your sleep?" he sounds a bit defensive. "And do know what you say? Bella's name- that's what! Over and over again! Frankly, it's annoying." I feel blood rush to my cheeks as I throw a few more chakrams into the target. "You should actually be the one getting talked to," Ethan continues, "Just remember- don't go too far." He stalks out of the room, slamming the thick door, embarrassed.

* * *

**Sooooo! What are you thinking about the ships?**


	12. Fears

**Oh my gosh I'm so sorry this is a week late! End of the school year is coming up and I've had so much homework and tests. I promise I'll update this Thursday.**

* * *

Chapter 12- Fears

∞**Bella ∞**

It's about two more months of training before I finally get to go out and kill a demon! I go with Tristan and Michelle. There is supposed to be one lesser demon and one greater demon we're going to have to kill. I'm in the training room with Michelle, picking out my weapons. I'm taking four seraph blades, three knives, and a misericord (just in

case). Michelle is taking three seraph blades, a whip, a sword, and a misericord (she thinks she's so good at everything). I don't know what Tristan is taking because he already has his weapons. We strap them on and go down to meet him.

"Hey! All ready to go?" he asks when he sees us. We nod. "Ok, we're gonna walk because this place is only a couple blocks away," he says. We walk out of the Institute and turn left. After walking a couple blocks, we stop in front of a deserted building.

"Ok, before we go in, we need to mark ourselves. I'm already marked so I will start by helping Michelle. Bell, do your left arm and I will get your right in a minute," Tristan says. I start to mark myself and remember the first time I got marked. It was extremely painful, but I didn't cry. Unlike Natalie, who had tears glistening in her eyes and when it was just Rily, her, and I, she let them run down her cheeks. Rily did the best; she said all she felt was a pinch. I finish drawing on my left arm as Tristan comes over to me. I hold my right arm out and he starts drawing. I'm used to the pain by now, so I don't even flinch. A few of the runes I now have on are Stealth, Awareness, and Endurance along with my original Voyance and angelic power.

"Ok, Bella, you take this," Tristan starts and hands me a demon tracker thingy.

"This will tell you where the demon is and if it's a greater or lesser demon. If it is lesser, the dot will be yellow and if it is greater, it will be a red dot. You go after the lesser and Michelle and I will deal with the greater. Kill it and get out of there."

"How will you know if I have killed it or if you have killed yours?" I ask.

"The dot will go away," he says holding the demon tracker. I nod and we walk inside. As soon as we do, two dots appear on my screen. The yellow dot is to my right and the red dot is to my left. I'm about to turn to my right, when Tristan puts his hand on my arm.

"Be careful, Bell. Please, don't get hurt. I would never forgive myself. Remember, you're amazing," he whispers and smiles. He squeezes my arm before letting go. I'm actually nervous now and I try to smile. He and Michelle turn and walk away from me. I think about how close Tristan and I have become in the past two months and how Michelle has gotten back on everybody's good sides. I really want to be more than friends with Tristan, but I'm worried he likes Michelle or somebody else (but mostly Michelle because that would be the worst). I start to walk towards where the demon is supposed to be and I'm glad for the Stealth rune to muffle my steps. I walk to a spot right outside the room and stop. Quietly, I poke my head into the room to assess what I'm going to be dealing with. What I see is the grossest looking demon. It is oblong and doesn't look like it has a real shape to it. It's much bigger than me, but thankfully has its back to me. It looks slimy and moves like a slug. It turns around and I dart back behind the wall. But I do get a glimpse of its front, revealing double rows of teeth along the whole front of its body. I remember this demon from my lessons with Clary, I realize. It's a Behemoth demon. It has so many teeth because it devours everything in its path. Even humans (or in my case Nephilim). Thankfully, I'm pretty sure I remember it being pretty slow. When I look back around the corner, it has its back to me again. I look down at my Stealth Mark to make sure it hasn't faded at all before sneaking up behind the demon. Thankfully, it's quite easy to stab the demon with my seraph blade. But not before burning ichor sprays my hand and I give a small scream. I jump up and down, trying to shake the ichor off. That's when I realize the demon is still there. Hurt, flailing around stupidly, but still there. I don't really want to try using a seraph blade again (That ichor hurt!) so I struggle to come up with a solution. Sadly, that little bit of time I give the demon is enough for it to come to its senses and turn towards me. I guess all the studying of demonology and training has made my body react before my mind fully processes what I'm doing. I grab one of my knives and toss it up at the ceiling where, when I was surveying the room, I noticed a sunlight. Just as the knife hits the roof, I bolt a little out of the way and when I hear the glass shatter I drop down and cover my head and neck with my hands. Sunlight floods the room and I turn around just in time to see the demon fold in on itself and disappear. Once it's gone, I get up and collect my knife and seraph blade. I use my shirt to wipe the ichor off my blade, I head out to look for Tristan. I know he said to get out, but I'm not just going to leave him in here. I turn the corner and freeze. Tristan and Michelle are there- and they're kissing. I feel tears spring into my eyes, but for some reason, I can't turn away. I start breathing heavy as I try not to cry. As I watch, something strange happens. They explode. I stand there, dumbfounded. Then I see Tristan behind all the mess. Now, I'm really confused. He runs up to me and wraps me in his arms.

"How- how- you- were just," I try to say.

"That was the fear demon. It makes you see your fear," Tristan says and everything clicks. I hug him back and he whispers, "I thought I told you to get out."

"Did you really expect me to listen to you?" I ask. He hugs me tighter and says, "You have to listen to me about this stuff. Anything else…is not as important, but this is the stuff you have to hear."

"Ok, ok, I'll listen from now on. Promise," I say. He pulls away and says, "I'm sorry guys, it wasn't supposed to be that kind of a greater demon."

"Wait. How did you know it was the fear demon?" I ask. He rolls up his shirt sleeve.

"I have the fearless rune," Tristan says.

"But you stood there for a second. If you had the fearless rune, why didn't you kill it?"

"I still saw my fear, I just knew it was the demon," he explains and I wonder what he saw. He puts his arm around my shoulder and we walk outside. I suddenly feel very tired and can't walk. I start to fall and Tristan catches me. "What's wrong?" he asks his voice worried. "Oh, no. Did you get demon blood on you?"

"Yeah, why?" I ask and black out.

∞ **Tristan ∞**

I gently set Bella down on the sidewalk and begin frantically searching for the spot where the demon blood touched her. Finally, I find it. Sure enough, it got in one of her cuts.

"Michelle, help me with her," I say, trying to get Bella off the sidewalk. "Oh, no. This has to be the demon again. Please let this be the demon. It has to be- it's pretty much the same."

"Wait, your fear was Bella fainting?" Michelle asks.

"No. Just help me with her," I say and slide my arms under Bella's knees and back. I pick her up and start to run back to the Institute. I get there and Michelle opens the door. I run in and yell, "Help! Help!" Everybody runs out of the kitchen where they were eating dinner. Natalie and Rily stop in the doorway, but Jace and Isabelle push past them. Jace takes her pulse.

"She's breathing, but slowly. What happened?" he asks.

"She got demon ichor in one of her cuts," I say, following Izzy down the hall to the infirmary.

"So?" asks Natalie from behind me.

"If demon blood come in direct contact to your blood, it has some pretty bad consequences. Since she is so new to this, it will be bad," Izzy says.

"What is going to happen?" Natalie asks.

"Most likely? It will take away her energy then slows her breathing until…" Izzy explains. She doesn't have to finish. If we don't help Bella, it could be fatal. We reach the infirmary and Jace opens the door. I rush in and set Bella down on one of the beds.

"Isabelle, call for one of the Silent Brothers. Tell them it's urgent," I say. "Jace, call Alec and get him to get Magnus down here NOW!" I continue. "Natalie and Rily, you go wait in the hall for whoever gets here first," I finish. I lean over Bella and draw an iratze on her arm. The iratze should help her, but it won't save her. We need the Silent Brothers and Magnus. Isabelle comes back in and says, "They're on their way."

"So are Magnus and Alec," Jace says, coming back in too. I sigh and sit down in a chair next to Bella's bed. I can't just sit still, so I get up and start pacing the room. "Come on Tristan. Stop pacing, she'll be fine," Jace says.

"But what if she's not? It'll be my fault," I yell. I sigh and say, "I'm sorry, but if she is hurt, it'll have been my fault and I would never be able to forgive myself." Jace comes over and awkwardly pats my shoulder.

"It'll be fine. She'll be fine," he says. Ethan, who was the only one not at lunch, comes running in.

"I heard Bella got hurt! What happened?" he asks.

"Yeah, well, Bella's dying," I say.

"No, she's not. She got hurt, but she will be fine. We've already called for the Silent Brothers and Magnus," Izzy says.

"Well, what's wrong?" Ethan asks.

"She got demon blood in her," I say. Then, since I have to tell someone, I ask, "Ethan, can I talk to you in the hall?" We go into the hall and I say, "Ethan, the greater demon. It was the fear demon."

"What did you see?" Ethan asks.

"Bella. She was dying and I just stood there. Then I realized it was a demon and stabbed it. But, Ethan, before I knew it was a demon, I saw Bella dying and I just stood there."

"It's ok, Tristan. If you had gone near it, it would have killed you," he says.

"Yeah, but that's what's happening now. She's in there dying and I'm just standing here."

"There's nothing you can do," he says.

"There's gotta be something! I can't just stand here!" I say. Izzy pops her head out the door and says, "I couldn't help but overhear your conversation and if you need something to do, you can get a cold rag- she's sweating buckets." I nod, walk to the kitchen, grab a washcloth, get it wet, and wring it out. I run back to the infirmary and walk in. I stop when I see one of the Silent Brothers leaning over Bella.

"Will she be ok?" I ask. Brother Enoch looks at me and says (well, not really says, but you know what I mean), _I cannot tell yet_. _We will know when Magnus Bane gets here._ I groan and start pacing the room again. A few second later, Natalie and Rily come running in. Between them are Magnus and Alec. I sigh in relief and walk over to Bella's bed. I grab her hand and hold tightly onto it. Magnus and Brother Enoch work together for some amount of time. I'm not sure how long; it's all a blur to me. I do notice, though, that Natalie and Rily have backed up a bit further than everyone else in the room. Understandable; the Silent Brothers are terrifying the first time you see them. Finally, Magnus looks up and says, "She'll be fine now. She just needs rest." I'm so relieved, I let go of Bella's hand and hug Magnus. Everybody lets out a sigh of relief. They all leave except for Natalie, Rily, and I.

"She'll be fine. You did a good job. Without you, she would be dead," Natalie says. She and Rily walk out, leaving me alone with Bella. I grab Bella's hand again and hold on tight, as if that would keep her alive. She's fine, I remind myself, but I can't bring myself to really believe it.

"Tristan?" she asks, starting to come to.

"I'm here," I say, feeling better. Everybody can tell me how fine she will be, but I won't trust them until I see it for myself. Not since Mom died.

"What- what happened?" she asks.

"Demon blood, it can kill if it comes in contact with your blood," I say.

"Oh, well, maybe you should have told me that before I got it all over me," Bella says and laughs weakly. Yep, she's ok! She smiles a little smile. No sarcasm or attitude in it. She starts to get up, but seems a bit light headed.

"Whoa, take it easy," I say, helping her.

"I'm fine. You don't need to baby me!" she protests.

"You almost died. I don't think that that is ok," I remind her. We sit there and talk for a little while. She spends the night there and in the morning, she says she's fine.


End file.
